Insanity
by xQueenxElsax
Summary: Yuki x Akise. I swear; I turned a little crazy writing this. Yukiteru is in a mental institution, been there a few months. Akise, gets him discharged.
1. Domestication

She'd seemed overly interested in why _he'd _come to see this particular patient. She didn't ask, it was against policy and regulations. It would be her job, simply violating the confidentiality agreement laid before them.

"Our charge.. he's this way. But he's never had a visitor."

She'd said, opening up a way for her to answer. It was against rules; she did so anyway. Her wonder began to eat away at her. It was far too... interesting to simply pass up the answer. Why visit this deranged boy?

"If you don't mind my asking.. why is it you wish to see him, in particular?"

Akise had shrugged, as he walked side by side with the woman who held her clipboard tight. She was doing rounds, as well as taking him to where he had taken residence. She checked off quickly, tallying all of the patients leading him onward.

"I owe it to him. The-sides.. for a very special reason I can't tell you. I need to see him."

She seemed satisfied. And he didn't seem to want to offer more than what was required of him. He was led to room 203. Everything was white, inside and out. At least- he wasn't in a padded room. White desk.. bed.. walls.. floor.. anyone could easily lose sanity in this place.

"I'll leave you here. If you wish to leave, call. An orderly will let you out."

Akise nodded to her, she shut the door and he heard the 'click' of the lock along with the clacking of heels as she disappeared. He looked to Yukiteru, his knees were hugged to his chest. The boy didn't seem coherent.

"Yukiteru. Do you.. know who I am?"

He asked, hopeful. It was stupid of him, perhaps to be hopeful. Yukiteru had been this way, too long. What with the deaths of his parents, he'd snapped. Creating some sort of fantasy world, wherein he'd become a god.

"Akise..?"

He asked, staring at the other boy with wonderment. Akise smiled and nodded, he seemed to regain his awareness.. before he shook his head and began to mutter once more retracting his legs onto the bed. Rocking forward slightly.

"No.. no.. can't be him.. Akise's dead... Yuno killed him.. cut his.. head off..."

Akise cringed. That's how he'd 'died' in Yukiteru's fantasy? Why was he hurt? It was all.. pretend right? Well in Yukiteru's mind, fantasy Akise had died. How in any sense was that flattering? Sure he was 'insane' but..

"Yukiteru. Do you _know _where you are?"

Akise asked putting a hand on his shoulder. The rocking ceased. Once more he broke into reality, staring up at him. He opened his mouth, and Akise was sure he was going to answer. But he shut it, then reopened it. Somewhat resembling a fish.

"N-no.. where am I? I don't know this place."

He seemed confused, eying the place up, as if never seeing any of it before. It all seemed new to him, but he'd been there.. for months. He seemed to be confounded, with all of this his hands were covering his face he slumped forward.

"You're a liar."

Came the cold reply, as his hands were removed from his face, he stood quickly and before Akise could react had him pinned to the wall. He bared his teeth, like a wild animal his eyes narrowed.

"What... do you mean, Yukiteru?"

Akise asked him, he wasn't afraid perse. But he was still on guard. The other boy glared at him, seemingly conflicted over his response. Only for a moment, as he continued.

"The real Akise, died. I saw it. Decapitation. And you're good, but not that good. Just a delusion, a fake at best. This place- is hell. Some confinement made in my mind. For what purpose, I have yet to find out."

The words stung, slightly. He didn't flinch, so as to keep himself alert.

"I didn't die.. Yukiteru. This place- is real. This. Is. Real. Can't you feel this?"

He touched Yukiteru's arm, and in response like a snake waiting to strike he'd bitten him. Akise had yelled out, Orderly's were on the scene before either could react.

The same nurse that brought him in, was now at the doorway rushing in.

"Sedate him. We need 24 hour observation. Come on, we need to get you bandaged and make sure you won't need any further medical treatment."

Akise looked out the corner of his eye, a needle went into the kicking/screaming Yukiteru. He went limp and fell asleep. They strapped him to the bed, and Akise was pushed out of the room to follow the woman.

She led him into the infirmary

"I knew he wasn't ready for visitors. Unfortunately, let's see."

She moved Akise's hand, the blood wasn't substantial. Being as, the bite mark wasn't that deep. But still.. she bandaged his neck, taping gauze over it just in case.

"I'm fine. I'll be.. going now."

He stood off the chair she'd had him sit on. Striding out of the place, ignoring her calls that this was 'against the rules' Rules? Why should he care about those now? When he was utterly resented.

Dead? He'd died.. and been bitten by Yukiteru. Well, the death clearly wasn't true. When he got home, he went straight to his bedroom. Thank god, his mother and father were over seas. He couldn't deal with them questioning him. The third-degree given by his mother was often too much to deal with.

And how could he explain; the teeth marks were from his 'friend' Yukiteru. That he'd in fact gone and visited him in a mental ward. They'd be likely to never let him leave period. House arrest, combined with all of this? He wouldn't be able to take it.

He went into his bedroom, the old class photo featuring the two of them together, along with his three unlikely friends; Hinata the athletic. Mao.. the silent girl. Kousaka his former bully.

He smiled, before remembering what had just happened. In a moment of anger, he hit the picture. Swatting it, like one would a fly. It flew, and shattered as it hit the wall.

Shards of glass scattered, he looked over as the sound hit everywhere in the room. Picking up the picture, sadly as he bent down. Sighing, he couldn't be angry at him.

He didn't have the right to be. He wasn't in the right mind now. Neither of them were. If only.. he'd been more assistance to him. Not letting him go into the deep end. He'd go back. The decision was made.

"Why can't I.. just.. no."

Let him go? After all of this? Why? What would be the point, it couldn't and wouldn't be called 'love' if he simply gave up. Perhaps.. he should indulge. Ask about his 'other world'

A new approach to an otherwise, old topic. Ask about how he'd died, and events unfolding around it. He'd mentioned Yuno. She'd died, with her family years ago.

Before he even came to be in his class. He laid back on the bed, closing his eyes for a few minutes. Unknowingly, a few minutes- turned to a few hours as he awoke the next day.

Having heard he couldn't go back, as they declined Yukiteru visitors for a while, he would wait. He did wait. Going back to his room, he was still huddled on the bed.

Akise sat beside him, and gave in to the fantasy.

"Yukiteru. How did I- the real Akise die?"

Yuki looked at him as he answered

"He kissed me. Yuno got jealous. Killed him."

Kissed him? Did he.. want him to kiss him? In the mad house, he thought of these things? For hours on end, Yuki explained how he 'became' god. Akise listened intently, as if everything was fact.

"This place, wouldn't you.. like to leave it?"

He asked, Yukiteru nodded

"It is becoming a chore, to abandon my godly duties just to come here everyday. To be damned as an insane person."

Akise saw a spark, and decided to help it.

"And if they thought you were sane.. you could come with me, right? Well.. what if you pretended the other world didn't exist, and came with me to my house. You could stay there, everytime you switch. I promise."

Yuki seemed to ponder it. He nodded

"It would make things easier."

The nurse was in absolute shock, her mouth gaped open. The boy- he had bitten was arranging his release. The two had left, Yukiteru's symptoms were supposedly gone.

Akise noticed the bus ride back, Yukiteru was totally quiet except for a few murmurings to 'Murumuru' whomever that was. When they arrived, he was still disoriented.

The next few days- had been hell what with the withdrawal from his prescription drugs. He began to grow more consciousness gradually within each passing hour.

He seemed to be his old self again.

"Where.. am I?"

He asked, still not getting it.

"My house. Remember, we left. That place you didn't want to stay at."

Yuki nodded but then frowned.

"Take.. take me back. I want to go back. This place- isn't any better like you promised. I want to go back."

He repeated Akise shook his head. Yukiteru looked filled with rage, like before.

"No. I won't. I'll take you somewhere better. Somewhere you'll appreciate much more."

"Whoopty do. Someone believes the ex"

He tried to think of the name for the mental institution. Nothing came to mind. He shrugged it off

"Wherever I was. But perhaps, I should just sell my story, hmm? A few edits. It could be a great fantasy novel. I wouldn't be crazy- just creative. How easy it is. To switch labels. _Sick_. Is the new _sane_."

He was overly bitter, putting out the cigarette and lighting a new one.

"Even so. Whatever you want to do..."

Akise tried to over some sort of help. Or rather what he thought was helping, not really knowing what to say.

"Don't do that. It gets.. _tired_. And old when you come to be my knight in shining armor. Though I suppose it's arrogant and hypocritical of me to say such things. Being as, I just got pulled from the Looney tunes thanks to you."

He gave a slight smile before it faded away. He had a sour face. He was so unreadable now. Not like before; before he'd simply say what was on his mind. Well now he did too- albeit less.. conservative than before. He didn't hold back one bit it seemed.

"It wasn't right. You being stuck in there."

He gave Yuki a half-smile.

"Your face. It lit up like Christmas when I'd told you I kissed you. A dream of yours, perhaps?"

He knew he was correct, when he saw the other boys fail coil at his statement.

"Typical. Rather, not so. Boy meets boy.. falls in love? Interesting. And yes, to answer your puzzled face I was coherent in that room."

Another puff, releasing a small cloud of smoke as he ashed it. He was smoking like an old pro.

"Puzzled? I look, puzzled?"

He asked, he didn't know his face contorted into anything different. He quickly reverted it to normal.

"Indeed, Mr. Junior Detective."

Another one extinguished. He tapped the next one, filter down on the table to pack in the tobacco, before ripping it too off. Akise smiled

"You remember that, huh?"

He asked, like nothing else phased him. Yuki had the cigarette in his hand, exhaling in the blink of an eye- leaned forward and kissed him. Akise's face froze. Stunned.

"I remember quite a bit, actually."

Yuki sat back, arms crossed as if nothing had happened. No noise passed, except for him exhaling.

"Well. Don't just sit there. Or am I not up to your fantasies standards?"

Akise looked over to him, finally over his thoughts.

"No. It's not that. More that well. I thought it was something you wanted, as well. You murmured you kissed me. In that.. 'other' _world_."

Yuki frowned, with a smug smile a small snort.

"I'd also said you died. You confessed your love to me.. said 'I won't let you have him' and ended up losing your head. Twice. Once; was confessing your love to another male. The second, was in believing _you _could defeat Yuno in armed/hand-to-hand combat."

Akise grinned

"Love confession, hmm? Something you want to hear?"

He asked, teasingly. The normal Yuki would have turned red, denied it while stammering. But this one, didn't so much as bat an eye. Merely ashing more.

"Ah yes. The fabled kiss and 'I won't let you have him'. Though what would happen? There won't exactly be 'divine intervention' or Yuno killing you here. And if we were going story-wise you'd already caressed my face ultra creepily. With a smile. But no rival."

He snorted once again before continuing as he looked up at Akise.

"With no_ other _love interest this little... love story of ours would be bland, no? Though from your point of view it would be nice. No obstacles in the way. No people needed to be killed."

He swore he saw a twinge- of the old Yukiteru in the mention of 'killing'

"And of course. You can have your _beloved _all to yourself. The catch? He's crazy, deteriorating fast. A drop out from high school likely they won't let a lunatic such as himself back in there. Yes, I do remember stabbing that classmate with a pencil. Pity, shouldn't have-"

It had caught him off guard. For a change. His ranting ended, as Akise kissed him to shush him. If only for a moment, his pessimistic outlook on life.. was far too dark. He'd show him, more than fantasy he _could _help him make his dreams come true. Even without those important figures in his life. Like his parents... he'd pulled back and Yuki was still. His mouth opened, Akise wanted to sigh. Heavily. But held it in.

"You know. Even in my fantasy; people important to me died. Yuno? Killed herself. You? She killed you. My parents? Father killed Mother. Father died protecting me. Hinata, Mao, Kousaka. I killed them. With a magnum."

He saw a tear fall. Yuki didn't seem to notice it- at first. Until he crumpled forward. A breakdown evident, as he cried. Not saying a single word. Akise hugged him, tight- while he sobbed. It lasted until he fell asleep, which even then Akise didn't let go. He just lay with him, and waited- for any sign of him waking up. Until he too- fell asleep.

When he awoke- he felt a cool breeze. Why was it cold? His eyes popped open- the window was left open, he saw Yukiteru on the ledge. Looking ready to jump. He ran to the window

"Yukiteru!"

Yuki stumbled a bit, still tears fell from his face.

"I can't.. live like this! So many dead... it's like before. If both are so similar, why _shouldn't _I give in? The fantasy was so much better!"

Akise climbed out with him, careful not to fall.

"Come inside.. you don't need to... to jump! Just because life gets too hard. The Yukiteru I know-"

Yuki laughed- like a mad man.

"Know? What would he do? Cry harder. Whine?"

Akise shook his head

"He wouldn't be _stupid _enough to do this. He would come inside, and stop this."

Yuki stared at him- stupid?

"I'm stupid, now?"

He asked with slight intrigue. Akise nodded

"_Very _stupid. I'm in love, with an idiot."

Haphazardly thrown in there, was a love confession. Yuki's eyes went wide- he fell. Akise grabbed the window frame- grabbing Yukiteru's arm.

"You don't get to leave me, this easily. Yukiteru."

He pulled him back up on the ledge, ushered him through the window, climbing in after him and locking it. Akise hugged him- tighter than he'd ever done.

"You... are an exceptional idiot."

He chided.

"You love- a psychotic idiot, like myself?"

Yuki asked- still crying. Like his usual self, really. Akise nodded

"I do. Clearly, I do _know _how to pick 'em."

He joked, Yuki half cried/ half laughed at the joke. Either way- his tears stained Akise's shirt.

"I'm... going under. You know that, right? How can you be sure.. that I won't just flip and begin killing everyone? Why go after damaged goods?"

Akise shook his head

"Not damaged. Lost. You'll find your way, Yukiteru. Maybe do as you said- make a story of your 'trips' there. Hell, I don't care if I watch over you the rest of my life. So long as inappropriate things come between us later in the bedroom."

He joked, Yuki was smiling, until the bedroom thing. He hit Akise's arm, and frowned. He ho- no _willed _another 'trip' to the other world.

"You're really awful, you know that- right?"

Yuki asked, with a smile and laughed. Akise nodded

"Terrible. I have a terrible personality."

He only added to the laughter.


	2. Sexual Encounters

Yuki frowned at Akise. Shoving him away from him, shaking his head.

"No! I _said _NO!"

He hissed, practically spewing venom at Akise. Akise laughed, all the while trying to drag him out of the house. Yuki was trying everything he possibly could, to get him to stop. Eventually, he went limp and did as he was told. Sighing, heavily.

"Yukiteru, it will do good for you. Come on, have some fun."

Yuki was a submissive. Head bowed, walking.. well trailing behind Akise to begin with. Practically being dragged still, until he matched his pace. Reluctantly, he took a look up as they stopped walking, and he bumped into Akise.

"Ouch..."

He murmured, his eyes met Hinata, Mao and Kousaka. All of them seemed happy, and eager to speak to him. He tried to turn, and run. How could he face people he'd 'killed' in his fantasy? Akise held him firmly, and so he face planted. Hearing an 'oooo' and 'ouch' from his comrades.

He frowned. Dignity? Gone. Insane, remember? Yeah, right. But that could only get you so far.

"Yukiteru."

Akise was slightly stern, as Yuki stood up, dusting himself off glaring at Akise.

"You could have let me go, you know that- right?"

Akise smiled and shook his head.

"Thought about it, but you'd run for the hills never to be seen again."

Yuki rolled his eyes

"Yeah, damn right I would. Bringing me out here, against my will. It's called kidnapping, you know that much, right _boy detective_?"

His words as icy as his gaze. Akise smirked, folding his arms

"Well. You were discharged to _me_. Unless you want to go back.. you need to stay with me."

Yuki gasped, and frowned.

"Black mail? Well then. Lead on master. I guess I'm in your service until I die then."

He grumbled, reaching for where his cigarettes were hidden. Until it dawned. Underage. No smoking. Fuck sake.

"Hey, Yuki good to see you."

Hinata grinned, smacking him on the back in a 'friendly' way like a jock would. He frowned.

"Yeah. Nice to see you."

Urge to smoke. Rising.

"Yuki! It's been so long."

Mao cheered, all but hanging off a visibly annoyed Hinata. He grinned

"Mao. How about you and I- go on the Ferris Wheel?"

A way out. He offered her his hand, she looked stunned as did the rest. Before they could protest he ran off with her, to the ride.

"Thanks. I needed a way out. And a cigarette."

He pulled one out, ripping the filter off once more, flicking it out the window as he blazed it up. She gaped her mouth open.

"Y-you smoke?"

She seemed stunned at the very idea behind it. He looked at her with a raised brow.

"I was in a hell hole, Mao. I mean really. Go there, see how long you last before you begin smoking. Cigarettes were currency in there."

He frowned, she seemed to understand- to a point.

"Er.. Yuki. Akise mentioned you had another world.. what happened to us, there?"

She asked

"You? I shot you. Hinata? Shot her too. Kousaka? Same. Yuno killed Akise. Cut his head off, actually. You guys tried to kill Akise in the beginning, Hinata's father's dogs were going to eat us. You were going to help her kill us."

He had a bittersweet smile, she wore a face of utter horror.

"Don't feel too bad. Everyone dies in this tale, really."

He grinned, while winking. But half way through, he began to lose a bit of his coherence. Mumbling to himself, about various 'god things' while Mao listened in. 'Yuno' was thrown around there a few times in his mentions.

He seemed to click in, every now and again. Switching over, mentioning people she'd never heard of before. 'Deus'? 'Murumuru'? She blinked, taking all of this in.

He wore a cocky smile,

"Don't worry darling, it's nothing to sneeze at. You'll tell them, I'd left. Something came up, I don't care if you tell them you were held at knife point. But. I'm. Leaving."

His expression dark, his attitude unchecked as it was the same. She stared at him in horror, nodding to his demands. He grinned wide

"Good girl."

It touched the ground, he opened the door, scrambled out of there as fast as he could. He hid in the bathroom, slumping against the wall. Sliding to the floor, his hands over his face. He couldn't deal with all this nonsense.

There were so many variations of him, that he himself was beginning to call himself into question. Dark. Bleak. Happy, mellowed out, and whimpy. Couldn't he just.. be somewhere in between? Rather than being such a.. downer.

He heard the door open, throwing a 'occupied' out there, it angered him to hear steps. Violent thoughts ensued, even murder. Murder? What was he becoming...? Who knew. He was... losing himself, beginning to drown in his dark sea.

He felt a hand on him, trying to shake it off. But... it was relentless. Another one placed upon him.

"Look. I'm not in the mood to play pedophile rapes child. Now, if you like to keep your reproductive organs. Fuck off."

He practically growled, looking up. Akise, who didn't seem phased at all by his comment only smiled back at him. He sighed.

"Ah _helllll._ Can't I just.. be left alone? You know? Just.. run wild, get into huge amounts of trouble. Maybe end my terrible existence?"

"No. Because I don't have the time to mourn you while I can still do something about it. Yukiteru. If you threaten with suicide once more.. I may just chain you up, and never let you leave again. You'll leave me no choice."

There was slight humor, and seriousness in his voice. Yuki snapped. Standing up, kissing him- hard.

"You want this, right? Well. Let's do it. Here, and now."

He locked the bathroom door, Akise was still rooted to his spot. He removed articles of clothing. Swiftly, not giving him a choice as he initiated every action.

"No.. not like this."

Akise grabbed him, trying to stop him. He shook his head

"It's not your fucking choice. Either enjoy it, or struggle. But, it's going to happen. Think of it.. like prison. You can embrace, and accept my offer. Or, I can do to you what the spring does to cherry trees. Sprout from the root up."

(Lols. Cliffhanger. :3 Well, anyhow. How was it? Worth continuing, or am I just losing my edge in this story? -A)


	3. Breaking Through

It was over, before both of them knew it. Yuki looked down, at his own body frowning.

"You bit me."

It was laced with interest. His face emotionless, as he stared down at the teeth marks. He had a hickey. Akise bit him. That... why?

"You bit me first. I just returned the favor."

Yuki smiled, and laughed. If only for a moment, returning to his normal state.

"Of course. Revenge. That's not sexy, at all."

He sighed slightly, at Akise. Putting his clothes back on. He felt Akise stare at him. It made him uncomfortable.

"What is it, _now_? Am I a science project?"

Akise shook his head.

"I don't know exactly how to put it."

Yuki once again rolled his eyes. Fully dressed, unlocking the door.

"I'm leaving. I know you'll inevitably follow. So. Whatever."

Yuki strode forward, hearing the footsteps. He didn't bother looking behind him, just kept going back 'home'. Home? Could he call it that? He snorted, Akise would probably say the same. But he didn't have time to check out this crap.

Yuki didn't bother raising his hand. He answered the question out of turn, but to be honest. His classmates, were a bunch of morons, at best.

"The insect you're looking for is a hooded mantis. A super predator, whom dominates any if not all that come in it's way. Also eating it's mate, during or before intercourse. The mating continues, even when decapitated."

Everyone stared at him. He only gave a smart-ass smile as he went back to his book. Flipping the page, he heard whispers and murmurings. Of the 'crazy' 'insane' boy. He sighed, slamming the book down, he felt happy when it silenced the room.

"If you have something to say, say it to my face. I don't particularly care, for phony morons. But then, this would be all of you, wouldn't it? Hell. I feel like I'm in the 'special' class. But sorry to break it to you, you're anything but special."

He turned back to his desk, adjusting his glasses. Everyone in awe. His teacher frowned.

"Amano. Here."

He tapped his desk at the front of the room, clearly not happy at his outburst. Yuki picked up his book, muttering a 'with pleasure' from under his breath.

"What was that, just now?"

He asked, eyes narrowed.

"That? Oh, you mean me standing up for myself? Well. For starters, they all call me a social pariah, that I'm insane. Not fit to be here, when in fact barely any of them- can count past two. I want to be switched classes. And remember what happened last time? To Kai?"

He didn't need to, but Yuki still 'adjusted' his glasses, with a slight smile. The teacher shuddered at the very mention of that... _'accident' _

"Look. All I'm asking, is for me to be switched into a different class. I'm tired. Annoyed, and on the verge of giving one of them a pencil in the neck so they bleed out through the jugular. Kidding. Of course. But still."

He opened his mouth to respond, to Yuki's many... strange outbursts.

"Yukiteru Amano. I cannot swap you classrooms, simply because you don't like your classmates."

Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll go sit down. And work on, whatever. Something less boring, and not time consuming. Because let's be real, half if not all are going to fail. I'll be happy to see them repeat this grade. And believe me, you _know _who you are."

A smirk, as he taunted them. Sitting back down, pulling out a blank sheet of paper. His pencil flowing, quickly. A mere blur, as he drew. Eraser shavings flew, as he drew and re drew on the paper. On the paper, contained the contestants from the 'survival games'

1-12. Those who participated. Even the people who didn't, Akise.. Hinata... Mao.. Kousaka, were beside him, grinning like a big idiot, even on his own drawing. He smiled at it, even laughed a little. Deus and Murumuru in the background.

Minene, with that police man she'd been sweet on. His laughter grew- a bit. Everyone rushed over, to see the photo. He'd erased Akise, and drew him beside him. Yuno and he on either side, both frowning and holding onto an arm of his. Each one was labeled.

'Mirai Nikki' written on the bottom, each of the contestants Future Diaries drawn underneath, their numbers and names. 'Everytime I close my eyes.. it's like a Dark Paradise' written at the top, on the bottom 'A Fear You Can't Forget' on the bottom.

He colored it, ignoring the teacher with the others. Making sure every detail was precise, so as to honor those 'people' he'd 'fought' along side and defeated in fair combat. Most, Yuno herself had gotten rid of. Others... he did his own dirty work.

Everyone was forced to sit down, but Yuki began writing the beginning to his novel. He was dead set on writing it. Why change the name? 'Future Diary' he'd finished quite a bit, before the last bell rang he packed up, without another word he left.

Wearing his classic outfit, he'd always worn to school. Akise walked by him, trying to make conversation. But Yuki, was lost in his own little world, thinking on how he could do this- change that, and make everything to the best of his ability.

The story- was there. It was his, maybe his sardonic rambling before had been onto something. He had a leg up- he'd 'lived' through this ordeal and frankly; could do it better than anyone. Hell, he'd done the cover art earlier today.

He heard knocking, at the door. He sighed.

"What?"

The doorknob opened, Akise walked in.

"What are you doing, homework?"

Yuki frowned and shook his head.

"Who am I? You? I'm writing. You're interrupting the creative process. So. Please. Get out."

He still wore a smile, all the while attempting to kick the other boy out.

"You're... trying to kick _me _out of my own room?"

Akise raised a brow. Yuki rolled his eyes, for the billionth time.

"Fine. I'll work in the basement, for all I care. I have things to do. You know, you're like.. Yuno 2.0 you don't kill for me. But you certainly love to _stalk _the daylights out of me."

"Babe... I'm just so.. fucking stressed right now."

"You're always.. _so __**fucking **__stressed._"

The disdain evident. Sighing, conceding.

"I feel like a... useless housewife."

A slight crack of a smile at the housewife comment.

"I know.. it's just.. I need to do this. Okay? I'll try."

Dancing, while playing music, strategic in seducing your partner. Whom is reading a book, and looks over, amused and smiling. Taking their glasses off, patting the bed.

"Come here."

They wave you over.

"God. Why can't I have _cute _relationships like this? I mean really. All I had, was that stuck up _bitch _who turned my love note down."

Yuki shrugged, laughing at his statement. Akise raised a brow with a 'hello?' look.

"I repeat; CUTE. Relationship."

Akise frowned.

"Cute? You say.. yet you reject everything I try to do. And veto things to oblivion. You're very anti-social. And cynical. Yukiteru you don't exactly leave a window for 'cute' things to happen."

Yuki rolled his eyes, yet again as he sighed and adjusted his glasses.

"First of all. Orange is the New Black. Is to die for. Second. They are adorable. You never do anything like this. It's always some crap along the lines of 'let me drag you outside, where I can force you to assimilate into 'normal society' once more.'"

Yuki did his best to mimic Akise's voice. Sticking his tongue out.

"Well. If you're going to be such a brat about it. Then I won't do those things."

Yuki was practically jumping for joy.

"Ding ding ding. We have a winner. Now. Can I watch the rest of my show in peace? I have to write. I'm not going to school anymore. Done with that shit show. Let's be honest, none of those people are going to graduate. Morons."

He frowned. Akise smiled, as he stood, bent down to Yuki and kissed him. He stood by the doorway.

"I'm gonna have a shower. I'm gonna go to bed soon."

Yuki smiled and partially laughed

"Don't... drop... thesoap"

He said it in one word, hoping he'd say it. Akise grinned and shook his head

"I use body wash."

Yuki raised a brow

"To molest people with?"

Both were dying. Yuki whether from being tired.. or what. Just kept laughing, and watched more episodes. 'Crazy Eyes' good god. He _hoped _he didn't turn that crazy. To be perfectly honest, that's when he'd give up in life.

He yawned. Pulling the blanket over him, he shut his eyes, for a moment. Opened them, trying to stay awake, that fight- that couldn't be fought. Before he knew it, he was sleeping. Akise had come down, to tell him the shower was open.

When he found him asleep. It was cute... like he didn't have such pessimistic views on everything. And wasn't threatening with murder, or suicide every minute. He climbed in beside him, staring at his face for a moment. Falling asleep.

Both awoke, to a thud. Akise rubbed his head.

"Ouch..."

He murmured.

"Get the hell away. Weirdo."

Yuki frowned.

"The hell were you thinking?"

Akise blinked

"You said, last night-"

Yuki interrupted him with a raised hand.

"Cute things. Figure out what _cute _is to me. And yeah, then you can do it to your hearts content. None of this 'cuddle me' crap. It makes me want to smoke, and put it out on your eye."

God, Akise was irritating the hell out of him. He swore, murder wasn't a step too far at this point.

"Well. At this rate, I won't be able to. Since everything I seem to be doing, deters you."

He frowned.

"Like I said. You can figure it out."

Yuki folded his arms, he wasn't going to budge on this one. Well.. maybe just a bit. The other boy was certainly getting irritated.

"I... didn't dislike all of it. Look. I don't. I can't. How to explain this. I won't be able to just jump in there. Okay? I don't know how to explain this."

He frowned. How could he explain? Why was he... trying? Sighing, he looked away. Akise grabbed his face, turning it back to him as he kissed him. Yuki blinked. Some foreign thing was happening. His cheeks burnt.

His heart... pounded. Ignore it. He frowned, keeping his composure. Maybe, just maybe- he was.. invading his world. This- or otherwise.


End file.
